Summer Letter
by My Destined Fate
Summary: It's been several years after the journey through Tales of Legendia. Now after some time Shirley decides to write her brother a letter but exactly what about? And what does Leon Magnus from Tales of Destiny have to do with it?  OneShot


**A/N:** Here is a OneShot. I don't write as often because my computer is no more =(, I barely get on and not to mention when I am on I haven't much time. But hopefully with this story I can get back up and start anew. I know I have lots of updates to do particularly in my **Past Attraction** which I will get to when I get me a new computer. I lost all my stuff after my computer died, I'm sorry all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story. Name, places, or persons belong to their respective owners. All Tales oriented items belong to Namco and Kosuke Fujishima.

**Claimer:** I own my passion for this pairing, the wordpad, me, myself, and I. Thank you all!

**Summer Letter**

She sat under one of her favorite cherry trees. In her lap several small parchment were spreaded out upon them all was a white delicate feather. With a gentle hand she lifted the light-weighted item and drabbed the tip in a small glass bottle containing black ink. After a moment she pulled it from the bottle and brought it to an empty sheet of parchment, she ran the top of the feather against her cheek, indicating she was thinking exactly how to start what she was trying to put on there.

_Dear Brother,_

It started.

The female sat there and looked at it, wondering if perhaps using the term 'brother' was appropriate after what the two had been through. At one time, yes, brother would have done just fine however... she nervously glanced over to her left to where a young man laid, napping. His short black hair which was naturally sprawled about even when he was awake was more of less covering most of his face. The girl could barely see his nose which was poking out, only slightly, from the black mass.

She smiled and looked down to the parchment.

_How have you been?_

she read softly after writing it. Though the two rarely saw one another now since learning a few things over the course of their journey together, she was certain that that particular question wasn't necessary.

A soft murmur from her companion caught her attention. He was now stirring, almost as if he was having a nightmare. She smiled and placed a hand upon his head, pushing a few strands of hair from his face, "It's alright, Leon..." she cooed gently to him. After a moment he settled down and was once more napping, she giggled quietly and turned back to her parchment, keeping her one hand on Leon's face.

_I have been well. I'm living on the mainland now. Leon has found a small apartment near the bleach for me to live. Though he insists that he has to pay to compensate the fact that you did __give__ him your sister. What does that even mean?_

She paused a moment and thought about it herself. She wasn't exactly sure why he had felt so compelled to watch over her as much as he was. She shook her head, quickly adding.

_I suppose you had said something to him before I left, huh? Honestly though I am happy here. I didn't think I'd like the mainland much but I love it. Though I'm pretty sure that's because of Leon's presence that I don't miss the Legacy._

Leon shuffled a bit, his eyes slowly opening, "Are you finished with it yet?" he asked a bit groggily.

"Not yet." she replied, not bothering to look at him.

He pushed himself up and yawned, "We don't have much more time before the gathering." he reminded, though not completely wake. "Hurry up already." he added. He stretched out onto the grass again and in merely minutes he was napping again

The young blond turned back to her parchment, determined to finish it before the gathering started.

_You know recently I started attending the gatherings that Leon goes to. It's really fun. During one event I saw Chloe, unfortunately we never got a moment to speak, she looked so pretty in her gown. I thought you'd be there as well but I didn't see you. _

She paused again, frowning a bit. "Maybe it's a good thing he wasn't there." she blushed a bit.

"You can't do it can you?"

She jumped by his voice and turned to him just as he sat back up. "W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

He smirked at her and crawled over, taking her hand with the feather in it in his own hand gently, he lead it over to the parchment. She gasped, "L-Leon-!" she blushed brightly after he finished.

"There.." he whispered into her ear. He stood up and took her with him, her parchments sliding down on the ground. "With that Senel has been notified and invited." he told her, looking down at her with a smile and just as he had done before, he went on one knee. From the ground, he picked up the written parchment and folded it up, he looked back up with her with a sly look and held it up to her, "Shirley Fennes, the only female I know who never raises her voice when she gets mad, will you finally send the letter and be my wife?"

Shirley smiled sweetly back down at him. "Yes. Leon. Yes Leon Magnus I will." she replied. Leon dropped the written letter and scooped Shirley into his arms, holding her close and he spun the two around.

On the ground, the letter written by Shirley with help from Leon, was unfolded. The remaining bit was written differently from the rest. It read:

_I purposed to her that night. She is to be mine in the next week. I hope that you'll show up to at least 'try' to land a punch on me._

_Sincerely, Leon and Shirley Magnus._

Welp that is all. Tell me what ya'll thought of the pairing. I love this crossover couple =D.


End file.
